70430 Newbury Subway
70430 Newbury Subway is a set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description Youngsters love the amazing LEGO® Hidden Side universe, where physical and digital worlds merge in an incredible, single or multiplayer, mixed-reality play experience. This Newbury subway (70430) set combines the open creative play of LEGO building toys with an augmented reality (AR) app – so interaction with the model triggers events in the digital world. Fully interactive building toy Install the free Hidden Side AR app for smart devices and scan the Newbury subway model to reveal a digital world, where kids can hunt ghosts, explore and solve mysteries and battle boss ghost Rat Shaun – alone or online with friends. And, with Jack, Parker and possessed Pete Peterson minifigures, the scene is set for endless hands-on LEGO play! An ever-evolving augmented reality (AR) experience The LEGO Hidden Side universe is set in the fictional town of Newbury, where ghosts haunt people and buildings. The AR play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and special events. *''Kids aged 8 and up can enjoy an awesome single or multiplayer augmented reality (AR) experience with this LEGO® Hidden Side Newbury subway playset – that cleverly combines the physical and digital play worlds.'' *''What’s in the box? This LEGO® AR playset includes a digitally interactive subway model that manually transforms into a Hidden Side portal, plus Jack, Parker and Pete Peterson minifigures.'' *''This LEGO® Newbury subway model comes to life when viewed through a smart device equipped with the LEGO® Hidden Side AR app. Kids then get to explore and solve mysteries, hunt ghosts and battle boss ghost Rat Shaun!'' *''Looking for an ideal birthday or any-other-day gift for kids aged 8 and up? This LEGO® Hidden Side playset is a great gift idea for LEGO building fans and kids who love virtual reality and video game play.'' *''When built, the LEGO® Hidden Side Newbury subway (70430) toy measures over 5" (15cm) high, 10" (26cm) wide and 5" (14cm) deep.'' *''Battery-free building set. The Hidden Side AR app is compatible with selected iOS and Android devices. Please check compatibility at www.LEGO.com/devicecheck. Children should ask parents' permission before going online.'' *''With easy-to-follow building instructions in the box and online, getting started with this LEGO® Hidden Side augmented reality building kit is child's play. Simply tear open the brick bags and let the fun begin!'' *''The LEGO® Hidden Side universe is set in the fictional town of Newbury, where ghosts haunt peopleand buildings. The augmented reality play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and events.'' *''LEGO® Hidden Side toy construction sets meet the highest industry standards to ensure that the LEGO bricks and pieces are consistent, compatible and continue to connect and pull apart easily every time.'' *''At the LEGO Group, we drop, heat, crush, twist and analyze our building bricks and pieces to ensure that every LEGO® playset meets the highest global safety and quality standards.''Newbury Subway 70430 - LEGO Shop US Trivia *This set was originally called "Newbury Subway Station." Gallery 70421 Portal 1.jpg References Category:Hidden Side Category:2020 Category:2020 Sets Category:Sets Category:Winter 2020 Category:Winter 2020 sets